


Cue the Nightmare

by eccentricglimpse



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Gyrus is best boi, How are Gyrus and Kodya so soft and sad at the same time?, Hurt/Comfort, Look Kodya is sleep deprived, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricglimpse/pseuds/eccentricglimpse
Summary: After several smooth voyages Kodya and Gyrus encounter shadow. Turns out it was a close brush with death. They flee into the cave, recovering before the next voyage. Gyrus unfortunately has a nightmare, but luckily for him Kodya is sleep deprived.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Cue the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fic... Yay! Hope you all like it, it kinda ends ambiguously, so that's cool.

The sky was bright green with fluffy white clouds doting it. The heat in the desert was intense, almost unforgiving, as in the black sun radiated immense warmth. In the distance there’s the sound of clashing metal, two men wielding swords. 

__________

Gyrus strikes fiercely, but Kodya without breaking too much of a sweat, blocks it. Kodya now swings his sword, Gyrus narrowly avoids the hit, losing his balance. 

Kodya exclaims, “Kid, appreciate the improvement, but…” 

Kodya in one swift movement, smacks Gyrus to the ground. “Try to avoid leaving yourself open.” 

Gyrus swiftly gets up, surging forward almost landing a hit on Kodya. Clangs and clings of blades colliding continue. Until, a sudden chill rolls up Kodya’s spine. “Kid! There’s a sha-” Gyrus finally launches Kodya onto the ground.

“Didn’t you say to avoid leaving yourself open?” Gyrus smiling remarks. 

Kodya desperately shouts, “Kid!” 

But the warning was too late; a pitch black tendril wraps around Gyrus’s arm, “Ahh!” 

Gyrus stumbles backwards; but quickly regains his balance. He blasts a wave of green energy, hitting the shadow soldier, hissing in pain. It suddenly charges towards Kodya, encasing his leg. Gyrus shoots a beam of energy but the shadow swerves past it. It continues to enclose around Kodya, he cries out. Gyrus looked stunned as the shadow wrapped further around Kodya’s leg. 

Kodya screams, “Kid!” 

There is no response until he shouts, “Gyrus!” 

He breaks out of his trance. Gyrus swiftly blasts the shadow, releasing Kodya from its grasp. Kodya dashes towards Gyrus, who sprints forwards creating a forcefield while simultaneously cuts begin to cover his skin. The two successfully flee, but not without cuts, burns, and bruises. 

__________

The sound of crackling fire echoes across the cave. The brunette had finished making them the tea and handed a cup over to his friend, who was almost done patching his wounds up.The two sip on the tea, Kodya for once, did not really enjoy the silence between them. This was the first encounter of a shadow since Voyage 34. It had already been 32 voyages later. Kodya wouldn't admit it but he’s exhausted, and was eager to call it a night. 

But the kid looked antsy. The brunette knew the kid had some form of connection with the shadows, but he still couldn’t decipher how. So maybe that was the reason it caused such a reaction, since last time the kid never witnessed the shadow up close. The green haired man also couldn’t sense a shadow was nearby as he felt no chill. 

Kodya knew it wasn’t a good idea to mention it, but against his better judgement his gut told him to ask. “Kid, you alright? You kinda froze back there.” 

Kodya tried his best to seem nonchalant about it. 

The kid let out sheepish laughter, “I’m fine... I-I just… it seemed…“ 

Kodya was about to speak when Gyrus continued, “But it’s really nothing to worry about really.” 

Kodya was compelled to ask further questions, but he decided against it. “Well Kid, let’s call a night.” 

__________

  
  


The now familiar black sun emanates of dry heat, as sand particles glide past the air. Gyrus continues to block Kodya's onslaught of attacks and his harsh critics. He suddenly stops but Gyrus was too focused on landing a hit on Kodya. He had finally managed it. 

Gyrus smiles remarking,“Didn’t you say to avoid leaving yourself open?” 

There was no reply. He wondered what his friend was thinking at that moment. Was he impressed or annoyed? Gyrus thinking the latter. He never understood Kodya’s need to be cold, but did cherish getting to know Kodya better. Learning more and more behind those walls. He always wondered if Kodya was just putting up with him because of direct orders, or if he genuinely enjoyed his company. 

He really hoped the last one was true. Kodya was one of the most incredible people he’s ever met. Gyrus hopes that at some point he can express this to him regardless if he likes it or not. It turns out neither of Gyrus's predictions were correct, as Kodya shouted,

“Kid!” The brunette's features were plagued with fear. 

Now Gyrus feels a sudden burn on his arm. “Ahh!” 

Gyrus stumbles backwards; falling over. The burn still lingered in fact getting even worse, as the pain spiked. The burning was debilitating. Then he made eye contact with it, the shadow. Its red crimson eyes meeting lavender ones. The shadow's body was gaunt and pitch black. It’s gauze bone chilling. The shadows mouth agape, a twisted smile. It erratically moves around, suddenly charging towards Kodya, encasing his leg. Gyrus attempts to get up but he couldn't as if he was impaled in place by the burn. 

He hears a chilling whisper, “Why aren’t you taking action, traveler.” 

Gyrus watches as the horrid creature slowly continues to enclose around Kodya. His friend cries out in pain, pleading for his help. Kodya’s voice choking out his friend's name, over and over again. Gyrus can’t do anything but watch, watch his friend suffer. It’s his fault, isn’t,  _ it’s always been my fault _ . 

The green haired man hears another whisper, “This man needs your help, why not stand.” 

Gyrus tries once more to get up but instead his body is set aflame. He hears the disembodied voice chuckle, a cruel joke. Gyrus was even closer to the ground than before. Feeling helpless, tears flood his eyes, yet still doing nothing to ease the pain. The shadow had finally wrapped around most of the brunettes’s body. Gyrus is powerless to do anything. He really is pathetic. Still useless even after all that training,  _ I’m sorry Kodya. _

Suddenly the shadow pulls Kodya down, the ground shattering below. Now Gyrus was free falling with no Kodya or shadow in sight.The pain was still not subsiding. Gyrus forcibly hits the ground, now watching a familiar scene in the cave play out. Kodya’s words may have been vague but Gyrus for some reason deep down felt responsible. 

Kodya struggles to say, “It’s difficult to talk about. Basically, you went missing some time ago… it wasn’t good. Several other people disappeared too, and we lost many of the swords we’d collected.” 

Gyrus had originally questioned if it was true, but now for sure he could say it was. And that somehow it was his fault. But Gyrus still wonders who he lost. 

“Traveler, still being optimistic?” Gyrus tries to find where the voice was coming from, it was a shadow. “Haven’t you pieced it together? It is your fault.” 

Before any words could be spoken, the shadow was now three times bigger, enclosing Gyrus within the darkness. Gyrus jolts awake. His body now sitting position, clutching his tight chest. Unable to control his breathing. He tried to calm his now shaking hands. He felt pathetic having no control over his panting and quivering body. And of course he woke up Kodya. 

__________

Kodya wakes to a sudden scream let out by Gyrus. He rubs his eyes, it’s been a while since Gyrus had a nightmare… wait how much of a while? Kodya thought. Wait am I even- his thought process was quickly derailed as he heard his friend begin to cry. His ragged breaths were enough to know that the nightmare had affected him greatly. There was no time to think, it was time to act. His brain could barely process anything, he solely relied on instinct. 

Gyrus was huffing and puffing, seeming unable to calm down. He drowsily dragged his bed roll near Gyrus, and stood next to him. Gyrus looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kodya’s heart broke a little, knowing that Gyrus was terrified. Kodya dropped onto the ground sitting right next to his friend, Gyrus’s eyebrows creasing, he appeared puzzled. Kodya didn’t think much of it as he got closer to his mentor. 

Kodya clumsily placed his hand on Gyrus’s shoulder, squeezing it tenderly. His shoulder tensed quickly under Kodya’s touch, odd. Kodya lightly stroked down from his shoulder to his back, until a somewhat relaxed sigh slipped out. His friend flinched when Kodya gently held his hand. The brunette with his other hand wiped the other man’s tear. 

Gyrus seemed very confused and murmured, “Kodya what are you doing?” 

The brunette was perplexed, that dream must really shaken his mentor up. He dumbly stared out his friends' lavender eyes. He seemed so scared, Kodya needed to fix that. 

Kodya whispered,“Gyrus, it’s okay, I’m here for you.” 

Kodya tightly squeezed his friend's hand, trying his best to comfort him. Kodya felt as if he was so very rusty at this, he didn’t know why. But for some reason Kodya felt that he really needed this himself, as if he was yearning for someone's gentle touch. As if he had slept in an empty bed, missing the warmth besides him. Kodya’s lowered his other hand away from Gyrus’s face, starting to cast the spell. 

His mentor had an odd expression on his face, seeming dumbfounded, “Kodya why are you being so-”, as he placed his hand behind Gyrus, a rune marking his skin. 

The effect was pretty much instant, Gyrus letting out a relaxed sigh. His dark green eyelashes fluttering shut, enjoying his mind being at ease. His long lashes were now heavy with sleep. Gyrus’s head landed on Kodya’s shoulder, letting out a short yawn as he did so. Kodya tenderly intertwined his fingers with his mentor’s. Only noises that could be heard was his and his friend's relaxed breathing. 

The brunette shortly after let out a yawn. Kodya gently lifted Gyrus’s head, putting him in an upright position. He slowly pulled Gyrus closer to his chest, now feeling the warmth between them. Lowering his head, placing it to Gyrus’s chest, his heart rate was slow and calming. Then felt a small smile tug at his lips, and he got up in hugging position with Gyrus. With his free hand he begins to caress his friend's green hair. 

Was it always this short? Kodya questioned, but Gyrus being this close, he couldn’t seem to care. Besides it was just as soft. Kodya whispered comforting words to Gyrus until slowly but surely, Gyrus fell asleep. Kodya, holding the younger mans’ frame, places Gyrus’s head on the pillow. Kodya lays down next to him, and Gyrus snuggles up to Kodya. Kodya felt his heart pick up the pace, as Gyrus’s was clinging onto his waist.

Kodya let out a content sigh, feeling his worries wash away. He could finally relax knowing that Gyrus would be safe from any nightmares. Kodya hoped that someday Gyrus would tell him what the nightmares about, but he knew he had to be patient. He sees Gyrus softly smiling, Kodya’s lips twitch upward and he slips into sleep. 

__________

It’s oddly warm, in fact too warm, Gyrus tries to get up… but he can’t. That’s when he notices that his body is tangled with Kodya limbs. His face turns bright red, remembering what happened last night. It was safe to say Gyrus panicked, alot. 

He begins to squirm in Kodya’s hold, but that only causes Kodya to hug him tighter and murmur, “Gyrus… don’t leave.” 

That was weird, Kodya called him by his name. For some reason his heart lurched, he couldn’t figure out why however. In fact the Kodya comforting him felt strangely familiar. Gyrus looked down to find the brunette's arms clutching his waist. He rolls a bit in the brunette’s grip, his face now facing Kodya’s. Gyrus now stares at Kodya’s face. It looked relaxed instead of being furrowed in the brow. 

Gyrus observes his features, when his eyes land on Kodya’s scar, Gyrus feels his heart shatter. He gently moved his hand, lightly tracing over his friend's scar. Gyrus then feels Kodya's eyes blink open. They dumbly stared at one another. Gyrus quickly gets up, his face turning bright red. 

Gyrus stutters out, “S-Sorry Kodya.. I-I was just… um.” 

Kodya buried his face in his hands, cursing silently. Kodya looked at Gyrus. His cobalt blue eyes meeting lavender. The brunette rubbed his scar, “L-Look kid it’s difficult to explain, but the nature of our relationship, was er , well you know…” 

Gyrus couldn’t believe it, blurting out, “WAIT! WE WERE A THING!” 

Kodya sheepishly nodded, leaving Gyrus speechless. Kodya's cheeks were lightly dusted pink as he continued, “I’m sorry for uh the cuddling.” Gyrus didn’t know how to feel, many questions were being answered just as many were forming. 

Gyrus silently whispered, “I actually didn’t mind it… it was nice…” 

Kodya cheeks only seemed to get redder, “Kid, please don’t say, you’r-re making m-me feel… Ugh! I don’t know!” 

Gyrus chuckled a little, making the brunette only more embarrassed. Gyrus crawled closer, placing hand underneath his friend's jaw, holding it in place. Kodya averted eye contact. 

Gyrus whispered, “Kodya I think I safely can say… I love you.” 

Gyrus tilted Kodya's head, kissing him lightly in the cheek. Gyrus’s face was now pink. Kodya had completely frozen. But it didn’t last long as Kodya pulled Gyrus close, kissing him softly in the lips. The two were bright red, sharing shy glances, Kodya got close once more whispering, 

__________

Kodya knew he royally screwed up, but he couldn’t seem to care, for once everything seemed to make sense. And Kodya now knew what to do as he whispered, 

“It’s not over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually do a bonus scene with Neph, Tori, and Sylvia, tell me if your interested.


End file.
